What a wicked game to play & make me feel this way
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Elena is leaving for Europe, the night before the man she loves professes his undying love messing with her plans and her head. How will they untangle this one? Rated M for future chapters.*ON HIATUS UNTIL INSPIRATION STRIKES*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I guess frustration is good for the soul… it's making all these ideas bubble to the surface and demand to be published. Since I am not a vampire and *do* want to enjoy a good night's sleep after three days of insomnia … here is the beginning of something… It's a little AU and I don't know where it fits in the TVD universe, but here it is all the same.**

… **I don't own TVD, its characters or the song (Chris Isaak - Wicked Game)…**

* * *

><p><em>It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.<em>

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

Elena hands were shaking as she took her passport from the security personnel behind the counter and the tray with her effects. She methodically refastened her shoes, belt and jewelry in place and headed towards her assigned terminal. Her lips formed a thin hard line, her forehead displayed worried lines, her stance was tense and she had an overall aura that kept people out of her way.

Every step Elena took towards the plane and away from Mystic Falls felt like a needle through her heart. She struggled to keep her feelings in check as she reached her gate. Elena was determined not to be the type of girl that allows love to interfere with her carefully exacted plans.

No, not her, she would go to England, then France and Rome as planned. There, exactly as planned, she would immerse herself in literature, old world charm and sightseeing. Elena would perfect her language skills and work on her book, that was the plan and she would stick to it even if it killed her. Yep, that was what she was going to do and the events of last week would not, absolutely not, change _a-ny-thing_. After all, she was not that kind of girl, right?

Elena put herself determinedly on autopilot: one foot in front on the other, continuous forward motion, no self doubt, no longing for anything (or _anyone)_ but to get on that plane.

"Yeah right"- Elena cursed under her breath.

Dam him for making this all so difficult, for dimming the sparkle that once surrounded this adventure. For making this trip feel like torture and not the life changing, memory building, once in a life time event it had once expected to be. Dam him for making magical turn into mundane, for making her thoughts stray and her determination waver. Dam him…

"Stupid self centered vampire!" - she huffed.

The flight attendant checking her ticket and passport gave her an odd look and wished her a good trip. It took all of Elena's willpower not to snap back at the polite lady with an acid remark. After all, the woman had nothing to do with his manipulative, is somewhat heart stealing, ways. Nope, only he was to blame for that sexy pout, for those soul penetrating eyes, for the "to die for body" and his heart stopping life altering declaration.

Caroline offered to take the memories away but the thought had sent shivers down Elena's spine. She obstinately declared that it was because she hated not being in control and being compelled. The truth that she would never _ever_ confess to was that she couldn't bear to lose that moment. The way he looked, the words he said… no... No matter how mad she was, how crazed she felt, she could not bear to lose that moment. It had been beautiful, it had been perfect... it had just been perfectly bad timed that was all! Because what made her blood boil were not his words. No, his words had made her heart skip a beat, melt into a pool of adoration and love. It would be years before Elena would forgive her heart for that blatant betrayal.

What had really raised her body temperature was the fact that he had waited until the last possible minute to say anything, to ruin everything… If she was honest with herself, Elena knew that the only way for her not to be angry at him would have been for him to not say anything until she came back. Now she felt like a traitor, running away from the most beautiful heartfelt declaration of love _*ever*_. She had been so furious at him that her only response was a glare and a huff – probably not the reaction he had been expecting – before she turned her back and walked away without a second look. She briefly wondered how many tumblers he had smashed against the wall since she left. The man was notorious for his alcohol fueled tantrums.

Elena felt the urge to turn her cell phone back on and recruit Alaric to go and check on the man she loved. Unfortunately the plane was already moving and she didn't feel like being told off by the airhostess or being the cause of a crash.

Elena closed her eyes and sighed in frustration willing herself to calm down and failing. _"He has lived countless decades without you babying him. He will be fine."_ Elena told herself hoping that by the end of the flight she would believe her words.

.

.

.

(Earlier on that day)

Stefan came down the steps to the first floor of the boarding house, the early morning sun filtering through the drawn curtains and illuminating the eerie living room. He made his way towards the kitchen to grab a coffee, a habit he had inherited from his former girlfriend Elena. Just as Stefan was about to push the door something caught the corner of his eye and made him look back into the parlor. Narrowing his focus, there in the shadows he saw Damon on the floor, crumpled pitifully against the couch.

His brother was not moving, his appearance was unkempt and bottles were littered around him like victims. Damon, the mighty Damon looked broken and Stefan worried, really worried, for the first time in a long while.

Approaching the elder brother wearily Stefan tried to access how bad things really were.

"Damon?" - Stefan whispered, concern turning his brother's name into a question.

"She's left.." - Damon mumbled brokenly -"I told her how I feel and she left."

Stefan sat on the floor by the elder Salvatore.

"I am _so_ sorry Damon." - Stefan patted his brother's shoulder not knowing what else to say or do –"What happened?"

Damon groaned with pain and frustration.

"I am not discussing Elena with you Stefan."

"Yeah, because that would be weird right?" - Stefan chuckled. –"It is not as if I am your brother, or like if I used to date her or that I am the only one with whom you can talk about this. Suit yourself Damon." – Stefan made a move to get up but Damon's hand stopped him.

"Wait…" – he whispered – "I don't know what to do Stef… I can't bear to lose her."

"Start from the beginning Damon." - Stefan smiled reassuringly to his brother –"I am sure we can figure out a way to fix this together."

Damon didn't really believe they could fix this, that they could fix him. Elena had left without a word. he had poured his heart and soul and she had walked away...

"Start from the beginning Damon." - Stefan repeated - "We can fix this."

So Damon did... start from the beginning that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see where this takes us. Please be good and review.<strong>


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE (04/APRIL/2012)

Sorry my friends but I will have to disappear from FF for the month of April because life has pushed the train off the tracks and I have to concentrate on the derailment. Or in simpler terms, I need to work like a mad woman so that I can make a descent appeal so that my MA application to a certain renowned Art school gets a second chance. You should see my studio, it looks like a battlefield – and so it should, I am waging war!

I will be back as soon as I can! xoxo


End file.
